Quickie: Darling in the franxx
by Delightful Scoundrel
Summary: Zero Two and Hiro have a steamy encounter in the cockpit of strelitzia (Contains Graphics depictions of sex, rated M as a result)


**(CHARACTERS AND SETTING ALL BELONG TO TRIGGER, THIS IS A NONPROFIT INDEAVOUR)**

**:::**

Bump

Hiro was pressed up against the wall by the lustful Zero two, her hands holding him close by his shoulders. He tried to pry her away but to no avail, zero two was just too strong. They had just gotten back from a mission, and Zero two told Hiro to stay with her in the cockpit because she wanted to talk to him. The rest of the team went ahead with no issue, except Ichigo, who was pouting a bit in jealousy. The two were left alone in the cockpit, and Hiro barely got to say anything before Zero two had smashed him up against the hull.

"Zero Two wha-"Hiro tried to say, only to be caught off by Zero two putting her lips on his. This kiss was different from the ones before. The first was passionate, this one was forceful. Hiro barely moved his head, while Zero two was tilting her head and ravaging his mouth with her tongue. This made the whole thing very messy, saliva was getting everywhere. Eventually after a solid five minutes, she pulled away, with strands of saliva connecting their lips.

"Darling" Zero two said, locking her arms around Hiros neck. "I haven't gotten off in months now….and this constant flirting has stirred up something inside me. Please help me Darling"

"Z-Zero two what are you talking about?!"

"S.E.X a very adult thing to do. Just don't complain and do everything I say" Zero two ordered sternly, to which Hiro seemed to comply. Zero two bit her underlip and released her neck lock, placing her hands under her well-formed tits. "I have seen the way you stare at my assets, and I know you young boys can't resist a female body when presented with one. Don't you want to feel them, darling?"

She grabbed Hiros arms and made his hands touch her tits, he almost instinct dug his fingers in. Zero two moaned at his touch through her body suit, delighted how quick Hiro was to grope her.

"Don't they feel amazing Hiro? They are all yours to play with~. Don't you just want to suck and bite into them? Press them together and fuck them with your .COCK?" Zero two said to Hiro, who didn't understand a word she was saying. To further press home the point of her mood, she had her hand rub his groin area. The rubber against rubber making a funny sound. "Don't worry, you gonna feel amazing too~"

Hiro felt weird, a sensation he had never felt before rushed over him. The rubbing made his groin area feel really good, even enlarge it would seem. While Hiro had no experience in the act they were about to commit, a strange urge compelled him to explore this act further.

"O-okay I trust you Zero two…." Hiro told her, earning one of the brightest smiles from her before she fell to her knees. Her face was on the same level as his groin. "What are you doing?"

"Quiet Darling" Zero two said sharply, her hands grabbing the rubber and tearing it along with the boxer beneath. Hiro blushed at the exposure, especially to Zero two. His length fell out and hit her face. He was about to apologize when he saw that smile of joy on her face.

"Wow darling…. I didn't realize you were this big" Zero two said, pushing herself upward so the cock rested calmly on her face. It was long enough to reach her hairline, and thick enough to cover her entire left eye. She licked her lips as she stared at the rod, giving it a quick lick.

"God the taste~"

She sniffed it.

"That musk~"

She leaned closer to feel it more.

"And that heat! God darling your cock is just perfect"

Zero two reached up with her hand and grasped the shaft, upon her touch his rod throbbed, sending a surge of a pleasant feeling through his body. Without hesitation, zero two took his meat into her mouth. Hiro let out a loud moan, his cock throbbed as precum had already started leaking out of pure excitement alone. Zero two bobbed her head up and down, her tongue working the underside of his shaft. As her head went up and down, saliva and precum mixed together to drip onto the floor of the cockpit, a lot came on her already drenched suit. Zero two looked up at Hiro, their eyes connecting. Zero two relished that look on Hiros face. The blushing was awfully cute, and his mouth open from the moans produced. But most important was the eyes, which unbeknownst to his himself, contained a sense of longing and lust. This seriously motivated zero two, to the point of diving down on his rod, taking in his entire length. For a moment she gagged and pulled it out, it was clear for the virgin Hiro that something was coming. After the cock left, Zero two licked her lips and jacked him off.

"Cmon darling, release it on my pretty face~" she urged him, and a mere two seconds later Hiro moaned loudly and released a large load. Multiple ropes of surprisingly thick semen landed on her face. Quite a powerful orgasm for a virgin. When the orgam was subsided, Hiro was panting s if someone had knocked the breath out of him.

"Zero two that felt really good…." He said inbetween the pants. Zero two did not talk back, instead her mind remained fixated on the dick, that despite the heavy orgasm was still at full mast. Though slightly softened. Seeing it caused a surge of joy to go over her. Suddenly she turned around and crawled on all fours. With a quick movement of her hands, Zero two had torn a hole in the backside of her suit, revealing her two holes.

"It also feels fantastic inserting it into these holes~" Zero two said, on all fours and lightly shaking her ass at him with her still cum drenched face. "Especially that upper one"

Hiro looked up at the upper hole, bit uncomfortable since that was usually the place shit would come out from. Still he trusted her, and after an impatient glare and few seconds of hesitation, Hiro moved in. His cock was still wet from the messy blowjob, so no lube was needed. He went slowly at first, taken aback at how tight Zero twos asshole was. Zero two bit her underlip as she felt him enter her. While she may have done anal many times before with other partners, none had quite filled her like Hiro did at this very moment. When the tip and an inch was inside, it was practically sucked in, even Hiro seemed to automatically go forward without much thought.

Once he had finally entered her fully, he pulled out and slammed into her again, and again, and again. He had no control over himself, the tightness of her ass was incredible. Zero two was a moaning mess, hissing and panting with every thrust. He went balls deep into her, his ball sacks hitting her pussy for some slightly added pleasure.

"God yes, YES! Cmon darling! Harder! Faster!" Zero two yelled, lost in her own lust. Hiro could do nothing else but oblige, thrusting into her ass with such vigor that his heart was going in overdrive. Because of the rubbery suit, zero two slipped with her left arm and was left with her ass sticking in the air. Hiro ignored it and continued to pound down on her. The sense of control that zero two had, had disappeared as quickly as it was gotten.

"A…Ah….dar…" Zero two said weakly, a dumb expression on her face as the pleasure had caused her mind to go muddled. This relentless pounding went on for an entire minute, before zero two herself squirted onto the floor. With her muscles contracting, extra pressure was applied to Hiros dick. Which brought him over the edge. What followed was a powerful orgasm that filled Zero two to the brim, to the point of it leaking out through the tinniest cracks by her rectum.

After definitely having his balls drained, he only now realized the physical hardship he had put on himself. And he clumsly pulled himself out, letting almost a waterfall leave zero two. He fell backwards and hit his head on the hull of Strelitzia, which was the final nail in the coffin as Hiro slipped into unconsciousness. Last thing he saw was a grinning, red eyed Zero two licking her fingers as she stared at Hiro.

:::

**Just a Little something I wrote some time ago for a friend, posting it so people have something to read while my NeXT project get's finished. **

**Feel free to favorite, follow and Review if you want to!**


End file.
